iGet a Christmas gangbang
by SilverDragonRanger09
Summary: Christmas smut from my Iget It univers enjoy


**A/N: Hey hey iCarly fans it is I the one and only the prince of CAM The SDR! Now its the holidays and I decided what better way to celebrate the season than with pure raunchy smut. And yes this story is a gangbang. No its not Carly or Sam. No this story takes place in my iGet it universe and focuses on Melanie incase you haven't noticed from my iGet it series in this universe Melanie's a bit of a slut and well proud of it. Any way if group sex or interracial or foul language offends you turn back now. If you're staying just to flame turn back now! If you're a true fan enjoy**

* * *

**iGet A Christmas Gangbang**

Melanie Puckett looked at herself in the mirror admiring her self in her latest purchase from the sex shop. The outfit it self was nothing more than a red two piece Mrs. Clause French cut bikini with a black belt detail under the top and another around the waist. Her outfit was rounded by a pair of black leather high heeled boots with white fur toppers and red Santa hat completing her slutty Mrs. Clause look. Also she had bought the outfit a bit small to show off her perfect thirty-four C-cup breast round ass and curvy hips. The outfit had more than put her in the Christmas spirit but had also made her horny and wet. But then again what girl wouldn't be horny knowing she was about to be taken by eight well hung black guys. Which is exactly what she was at her cousin David's house in South Carolina to do

The timing had all worked out so well for the ever horny seventeen year old blonde. Melanie's boarding school in Virginia had let out just a day or two ago and Melanie had stated and somewhat exaggerated. That with it being the holidays she felt a bit nervous going to the airport alone and flying to Seattle for the annual Puckett Christmas gathering at her mom's house. So she convinced her aunt and uncle to take their flight on Sunday night to seattle and she and her cousin David would take another flight in few days. Her reasoning being "who'd be dumb enough to mess with girl walking around with a six foot five 235lb black giant".

Yes her cousin David was black. David's mother had married she and Sam's uncle Buzz when David was just four. And from the moment that she David and Sam met. The three had grown instantly close becoming more than cousins. With David becoming like a surrogate big brother to them to the point that they introduced and referred to him as such. And yes much like she and Sam she and David had asexual relationship. With the two enjoying many a late night screw session when Melanie would visit. In fact unbeknownst to anyone but the two of them at fifteen the two had lost their virginity to each other. A night neither one would forget Melanie thought with a smile on her face.

* * *

**Flashback:**

_It was a late July night in South Carolina David and Melanie were laying on the bed in in his room watching TV. Nothing unusual for the two fifteen year olds as they had often shared the same bed as kids and on vacations at times. It was also not unusual for the two to only be in they're underwear seeing as how hot it got in the summer southern nights. So they're they lay David in only his green boxer briefs and Melanie in only a baby tee and red and black boy shorts. Although both would be lying if they said they felt no physical attraction to each other. An attraction non more apparent now as Melanie felt her cousin's member press into her backside. Which delighted the blonde._

_ "Hey Dave?," Melanie asked coyly._

_ "Yeah Mel," David said._

_ "Are you thinking about sex," She asked blatantly._

_ "No," David said in a bit of shock "Why?"_

_ "Cause your dick is poking my ass," Melanie blurted out._

_ "Oh crap Mel I'm sorry," David said a bit embarrassed by the situation._

_ Melanie turned facing her cousin and with a sly smile said, "Don't be," She then leaned in and began kissing her cousin as deeply as she could._

_ Going on pure base instinct and being taken by surprise David opened his mouth and excepted his cousin's probing tongue returning the kiss with just as much force. Soon the two cousins were rolling around on the bed. Fondling each other growing more aroused._

_ "Christ you feel bigger than Sam," Melanie moaned as he reached inside David's boxer's._

_ "Thanks you know I still can't believe you to make out and stuff," David said before nipping at Melanie's neck. Having caught the sisters exchanging oral sex once David knew of the semi incestuous relationship between his two twin cousins. _

"_Uh…you know we could do the same thing," Melanie groaned._

"_What oral and making out?," David asked, "ok I can live with that"_

"_Actually I was thinking more like fucking," Melanie said putting an unintentional stop to her cousin's actions._

_ David looked down into his cousin's piercing blue eyes and saw a mix of lust and honesty in them. "Oh man you're serious," he said feeling his confidence waining a bit._

_ "Come on its not like you don't want to or haven't thought about it right?," Melanie asked "I mean you do think I'm hot right ?"_

_ "Yeah," David said trepidation in his voice._

_ "And I've thought about this for awhile too and I want it, so what's the big deal," Melanie asked._

_ "Mel I'm a virgin," David said a bit of shame in his voice._

_ "Is that's what bothering you," Melanie said with a chuckle getting a nod from David. "I'm one too silly,"_

_ "Really?" David asked._

_ "Really. I assure you big bro Sammie is the only non virgin of the three of us," Melanie said._

_ "Ok but if we do this how will we know I'm uh doing it right," David said nervously._

_ "You've watched porn right" Melanie said with a reassuring smile._

_ "Yeah?" David said._

_ "Well take what you know from that kiss me and go from there," Melanie said._

_ "Ok," David said as he leaned in and once again kissed his cousin deeply._

_ What follow was over an hour of pure passion and lust as David and Melanie gave themselves to each other. Each having orgasm after orgasm until they lay sweaty and spent. "Wow," Melanie said as she lay on top of David her hair matted with sweat_

_ "Yeah wow," David said. "You were great by the way."_

_ "You too, and for a virgin you're great with your tongue," Melanie said._

_ "Thanks," David replied "So what does this make us?"_

_ "What do you mean?" Melanie asked_

_ "Are we like boyfriend and girlfriend or something?" David asked._

_ "Do you want to be?," Melanie asked._

_ "No not right now anyway," David said honestly._

_ "Well then big bro until either one of us says otherwise I say we're cousins with benefits," Melanie said pecking his lips._

_ "Hmm does that mean you won't get jealous if I bang other chicks," David asked._

_ "Well as long as you're safe and you give me that big black snake when I need not only will I get you chicks we can tag team," Melanie said._

_ "Best cousin ever" David said before kissing Melanie._

**End of flashback**

* * *

So since that night the two kept their arrangement. Many times Melanie giving Sam and David a double blow job when she felt up to . But as far as full on sex she and David had bedded many a girl for a one night stand. But as far as her male lovers were concerned non in her mind had quite measured up to David. His stamina his skill his passion and his over all kinkiness thrilled her. In fact David was the one who helped organize the gangbang getting the other seven men to participate. And as Melanie put the finishing touches on her make up she thought she'd give her cousin an extra special gift later.

"Looking good Mel," David said from behind her as he stood in the door way.

Melanie turned and looked at her cousin clad in only his read boxers which hugged his eleven and half inch member. His muscles rippling under his light chocolate skin. His dreads neatly pulled back in a ponytail. And his light goatee and mustache. All making her wet and go on auto pilot as she walked over to her cousin giving him a deep lustful kiss. Her hands rubbing his abs. "You don't look so bad yourself," she said.

"Well I do try," David said before kissing her again.

"So they, here?" Melanie asked eagerly her blue eyes dancing with anticipation.

"Yeah all seven," David said giving her ass a firm squeeze.

"And you sure they've all been tested," she asked.

"Yeah Mel I went with each of them they're all clean," David said smiling at her.

"Good now lets get this party started" Melanie said as she and David walked out of the room.

After a quick walk down the short hall way the two walked into David's living room. Upon entering Melanie noticed two things the first all the furniture had been moved and in its place were two mattress pushed together with red sheets and green pillows. The second and most important thing were the seven well muscled young black men all in nothing but their underwear . All with impressive bulges not as big as her cousin 's or sister's but still big.

"Mel I'd like you meet Akeem," David said introducing her to a light skinned young man in gray boxers and low cut Caesar hair cut his slim five foot ten inch muscular frame reminded Melanie of the rapper T.I. A personal crush off hers. Which served to get her wetter.

"Pleasure to meet you Akeem," Melanie said shaking his hand.

"Oh believe me the pleasure is all mine," Akeem said looking over Melanie's body.

"And this is Shad," David said introducing the next young man that stood about six-two and was closer to him in height. And mush like Akeem he also sported a Caesar hair cut but his being darker and wavy.

"Nice to meet you Shad," Melanie said shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you too but Dave didn't tell us about that ass you got on you girl," Shad said turning Melanie around and getting better look at her rear.

"Yeah well you'll get to play with it soon enough," Melanie said seductively before David moved her down the line.

"This is Jamil," David said introducing a caramel colored male with a Mohawk wearing navy blue boxers. He stood about five foot eleven and was easily two hundred pounds.

"Nice to meet you Melanie," Jamil said taking Melanie's hand and kissing it.

"A gentleman huh? Don't be too much of one ok," Melanie said getting a bit of a laugh from the others as she moved down the line.

"Mel this is Mack," David introducing a young man slightly darker than him and just an inch shorter. Also David he had his hair done in dreads but unlike David's his stopped just above his shoulder

"My, my aren't you tall dark and handsome," Melanie said shaking his hand.

"Thanks," Mack said with a cocky smile.

"Not as sexy as Davie here but you'll do," Melanie said making the smile on Mack's lips fade a bit as she moved to the next guy.

"Mel this is Malik," David said introducing a guy who was half way between himself and Akeem complexion wise . but height wise he seemed to bee the shortest at only five foot nine and half. And like some of the others he kept his hair cut low.

"Nice to meet you Malik, ready for some fun ," Melanie asked.

"Hell yeah," Malik said.

"Good to hear," Melanie said moving to the next guy.

"Mel this is Shawn," David said introducing a guy who stood six foot three. What stood out to Melanie was that complexion and hair style wise he resembled the actor turned rapper Drake.

"Hello Shawn," Melanie said shaking his hand .

"I hope you enjoy yourself tonight Melanie," Shawn said.

"I'm sure I will," Melanie said smirking as she moved to the next guy.

"And lastly Mel this is Omar," David introducing the last guy who had the same light chocolate skin tone he did. He stood at six foot even and like Jamil wore his hair in a Mohawk except he had add gold blonde streaks to his.

"Well Mel ready to get this party started," Omar asked shaking Melanie's hand.

"Yeah but first lets go over the rules," Melanie said moving over to the mattresses.

"Rules?," Mack asked curious.

"Yes rules but not many," Melanie said putting the other seven males at ease as David already knew the rules. "Rule number one since my cousin went through the trouble of getting you each tested and you all came up clean and I'm clean and on the pill you all get to ride bareback, but no creampies under any circumstances. All loads must go on my face in my mouth tit or neck . This is a bukakke gangbang boys so no one gets sloppy seconds," She said getting smiles and nods from the guys. "Rule two dick slapping dirty talking hair pulling ass smacking and light face smacking and , DPing are encouraged" she said getting a roar of approval from the guys. "But fish hooking spiting and choking are not no offense but the only one I trust enough to do that is Dave. So the only spit will be on your dicks" she said getting nods of agreement from the guys. "Now rule number three you pop your load you're done so try to save it ok," she said.

"No problem here," Shawn said

"Good," Melanie said dropping to her knees in the middle of the conjoined mattresses "Now come on boys drop those drawers and start jerking lets get those dicks hard," she said. Without having to be told the guys all dropped their boxers and moved to the mattresses.

Within what seemed like two seconds Melanie found herself in the center of a circle of eight black men each jerking their long thick members. David's being the biggest at eleven and a half inches long and to inches thick. Jamil's taking second at ten and a half. Everyone else with very thick nine to ten inchers. Not wanting to waste anymore time and feeling beyond horny Melanie quick gobbled David's meat into her mouth bobbing her head back and forth on it while reaching out beside him and jerking the dicks of Mack and Shawn.

"Ugh shit yeah suck that dick Mel," David groaned feeling the pleasure of his cousin's mouth.

"Yeah that's it jerk my dick bitch," Shawn said enjoying his hand job.

"Umm. I'm a bitch huh?" Melanie said pulling her mouth from David's cock. She then spit onto Shawn's and said "I got your bitch." She then began fucking her own throat with his cock.

"Ughh damn!," Shawn moaned feeling his member penetrate Melanie's throat over and over.

"Move man let me get some," Akeem said pulling Melaine's head to his cock. He then began fucking her mouth "Ahh shit damn this girl can suck a dick," he said as he fucked is cock in and out of her mouth.

"I know let me get some more," Shawn Said pulling her moth back to his shaft and pummeling her throat once more.

Soon Shawn and Akeem were alternating fucking her throat while she jerked off David and Jamil. A situation that made Melanie burn with lust. As each cock slid down her throat. At one point Melanie placed both cocks in her mouth coating them both with saliva as she attempts to deep throat them at once.

Deciding they'd had enough for the time Melanie moved away from them. She the relinquished David's shaft and used the now free hand to grip Mack's rod. "Umm next!" she said as she deep throated first Mack's then Jamil's cock.

"Ahh fuck! Yeah Mel," Jamil said grabbing the side of Melanie's head in his hands as he began fucking her mouth.

"Gahhh aggghh!," where the only sounds coming fro Melanie's mouth as she gagged around the dick in her mouth as she happily jerked of Mack and now Shad.

Meanwhile as she switched to taking a throat fucking from Mack. David got on his knees behind Melanie and skillfully undid her top with one hand freeing her breast to the group. While placing his other hand down the front of her bottom and began fingering her making her moan around the cock in her mouth. "Ahh shit ya'll she's soaked," David said amazed a bit his cousin's wetness as he used his free hand to work Melanie's nipples.

"Uhh I bet she is you like all this black dick we got for you baby?," Mack said his dick wedged in Melanie's throat

"UGhh! I fucking love it!" Melanie grunted feeling her body on the verge of orgasm from David's manipulations and her own lust driving her into a sexual frenzy. A frenzy that became more evident as she took a firm hold of Mack's meat and slapped herself with it moaning her approval before taking him back in her throat. Before giving Jamil the same treatment. After finishing with Mack and Jamil's staffs she quickly gobbled both and Malik's dicks at once using her hand to masturbate what she couldn't get into her mouth.

"AHHH Suck those dicks you little black cock slut!," Shad said as Melanie tried to deep throat both he and Malik at once.

"Damn she's a freak man!," Malik groaned

"Agghhhhhhahhhhh!," Melanie gagged bobbing her head back in fourth on both cocks saliva dripping from her mouth. Two cocks in her mouth her cousin's fingers working deep inside her wet slit had her body building to a much needed climax until. "AHHHHHHH FUUUUCKK!," Melanie wailed as she her juices squirting through her bottoms. Giving Shad and Malik a few more sucks before standing and yanking her bottoms off and tossing them aside and bending at the waist "UGHH EAT MY PUSSY!" she demanded before gorging herself on Omar's prick.

"Gladly," David said as he immediately began tongue fucking her pussy prolonging her orgasm and making her moan around Omar's dick much to his delight.

"Ahhhh yeah that's bitch get my dick wet," Omar groaned as the other cheered he David and Melanie on.

"ERGGHHH FUCK ME!," Melanie screamed as another orgasm ripped through her making her squirt in David's face.

Not needing to be told twice David quickly Stood and rammed his dick into her from behind and began plowing her as she returned to sucking Omar's shaft. She then reached out her hand finding them quickly filled the dicks of Akeem and Shad as Jamil stood next to the right of Omar fisting his cock waiting his turn In Melanie's mouth again. With Malik on Omar's left doing the same. Shawn and Mack each had a hand on one of Melanie's breast pulling and squeezing the swinging globes as they jerked themselves off.

"Ughh fuck Mel you're fucking tight little slut ain't you," David grunted increasing the pace and force as he grabbed Melanie's left leg lifting it allowing him deeper pentertration.

"AHH HUHHH! YEAH FUCK ME WITH THAT BLCK COCK I WANT IT ALL!," Melanie screamed feeling another climax fast approaching as she angled herself and took Jamil's dick in her mouth once more.

"Yeah suck my dick whore! You like this shit huh you like being spit roasted," Jamil grunted as he pistoned in and out her mouth making Melanie gag and moan .

"Yeah keep stroking my dick ho,"Akeem said enjoying the pleasure from Melanie's hand.

"UGHHHHH GODDAMN!" Melanie roared throwing her head back freeing herself of her Santa hat as she once again came. This time squirting so hard she forced David from inside her. "URGGGGRAGGH NEXT C'MON WHICH ONE OF YOU WANTS TO FUCK ME NEXT!?," she yelled her mind now completely mad with lust.

Melanie soon found herself in the reverse cowgirl position bouncing happily on Shawn's prong as he trusted up into her sex. "Yeah take my dick blondie take it !" Shawn grunted fucking a way at Melanie's box.

"UGHHH ….FUCK….WHY ARE YOU MOTHERFUCKERS STANDING AROUND GIVE SOME DICKS TO SUCK," Melanie yelled now fully acting the part of a depraved slut.

"Hear you go bitch," Mack said offering her his manhood.

Melanie quickly took his member in her mouth sucking and jerking him at the same time making wet slurping sounds as she did. Her body was on the verge of another orgasm her was red from passion her and her eye makeup was smeared from the seemingly relentless face fucking. And she couldn't ask for more. She moaned and grunted her pleasure as she rode Shawn for all she was worth matching him thrust for thrust as she pulled Mack's Cock from her mouth and began sucking his balls first one then the other. Then both at once slurping on them and twisting her mouth on them.

"Ugh yeah suck my balls white bitch!," Mack said enjoying Melanie's mouth on his sack as she jerked him off.

Melanie reached out with her other hand and found the shaft of Malik and was soon alternating between he and Mack. She then felt someone pull her hair back making her mouth open as her head lean back. She soon found her mouth filled with Shad's cock as he fucked her face. She then began alternating the three cocks . Deep throating each one until finally she couldn't hold back any more. "AAGGGGGGGGGG FUCKING SHITTTT!" she groan as she climaxed again. Not having to be prompted Melanie hopped off Shawn's cock and got on all fours taking his Cock in her mouth tasting herself on his member. "UGHHHHHHHH FUCK YEAH!," she said as she felt a someone enter her from behind a quick glance over her shoulder and she saw it was Akeem currently pounding away at her love box "GGHHHHH FUCK ME FUCK ME!" she roared as she stroked Shawn's dick.

"Yeah you like nigga dick don't you bitch!," Akeem said hammering Melanie's twat.

"UGHH I LOVE NIGGA DICK!," Melanie groaned knowing hearing her use the word during sex turned him on "UGHHHH FUCK ME WITH THAT NIGGA DICK!" she screamed before taking Shawn's knob in her mouth giving him one final suck before he was replaced by Omar. Her hands were soon filled with the Dicks of Jamil and Malik while David, Shawn and Shad each waited for an opening alongside Mack each stroking their cocks.

"AHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE YESSSSS!," Melanie screamed as she once again climaxed.

She didn't have to wait long between partners because no sooner than Akeem pulled ofher pussy Omar took his place hammering away at her Sugar walls. "USE ME FUCKING USE ME!" She moaned her life becoming one endless orgasm. David quickly shoved his dick into his cousin's waiting mouth alongside Mack's. While Melanie stroked the cocks of Shawn and Shad. Leaving Malik and Jamil to fondle her nipples while they stroked themselves and Akeem watching from the sidelines he jerked off.

"UGH yeah suck those dicks Mel!" David moaned feeling Melanie's tongue swirl around the head of his member.

"Yeah keep my dick wet bitch!," Mack moaned.

"AHHH Shit Bitch you've got some good pussy!," Omar moaned as he hammered away at Melanie's cunt

"Shit man she has good everything," Akeem said.

"UMMMMM!" Melanie groaned around the engorged pricks in her mouth feeling yet another orgasm at the break.

"Yeah cum bitch! cum!," Omar said spanking Melanie's ass with every stroke into her fuck hole.

"AHHHHH SHHHHIIIT!," Melanie cried as her body arched and convulsed in a full orgasmic fit. She yanked herself from Omar's dick. She turned and sat on her knees her rump resting on her boot heels as she looked up at the eight hard black cocks surrounding her. "DICK SLAP ME BOYS!," she commanded. All eight surrounded her and began slapping their hard members on her face as Melanie rubbed her sex. "Ughhh yeahh bet those cocks all over my face!" she groaned.

"UGH C'Mere!," Malik said pushing Melanie onto her back and placing her legs on his shoulders and began hammering away at her pussy. "YEAH BITCH TAKE IT TAK MY FUCKING COCK!"

"YEAH FUCK ME POUND ME YOU BLACK BASTARD," Melanie replied her body now riding on long continuous orgasm. The blonde nymphet soon found her mouth filled with cock this time Omar's fresh from her pussy. She then switched to her left and began sucking off Jamil alternating between the two while the others jerked off. "UGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" she wailed as another climax swept over her.

"MOVE !," Jamil said pushing Malik away and taking his place pounding away at Melanie like a savage.

"THAT'S RIGHT FUCK ME! FUCK MY LITTLE PINK PUSSY!," Melanie screamed feeling Jamil's cock ravage her. Her mind shattered with pleasure She soon had Malik's cock in her mouth once again tasting her own sex. She then Began alternating between Malik and Shawn. Her eyes darting around the room to the masturbating men. Her mind burning with lust at being the center of their lust. "AHHHHHHHHH FUUUCK YESSS!" She screamed as she squirted forcing Jamil from her pussy.

"Mine!," Shad said Taking his place between Melanie's legs fucking way like a rabbit.

"GUHH! HARDER!... I SAID FUCK ME HARDER BITCH!," Melanie screamed giving Shad a hard smack on the ass.

"I GOT YOU'RE BITCH WHORE!," Shad said picking up his pace.

"UGHH THAT'S MORE LIKE IT NOW SOMEBODY PUT THEIR DICK IN MY MOUTH!," Melanie said just before Jamil shoved his member in her mouth. "UMMM!," She moaned around Jamil's prick as she thrust up to meet Shad's thrust.

"OH FUCK!,OH FUCK!," Shad moaned trying to hold back his climax but losing his battle quickly. He trusted and trusted but his body was saying he'd had enough. "UGHHHH…TOO GOOD….GONNNA CUM! MOVE!" Shad said yanking his cock from Melanie's pussy.

Melanie quickly spat Jamil's cock from her mouth and replaced it with Shads.

"UGGGGGHHHHHHH FFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUCCK," Shad roared as he erupted in Melanie's mouth. "So good! So good!," he groaned as he emptied his balls.

Melanie relished the sweet yet salty taste of Shad's spunk as she swallowed every last thick drop down her throat. Making her taste buds and pussy tingle. When She was sure she'd drained him she released him with a loud smack of her lips. "Umm that was a tasty snack Shad," Melanie said batting her eyes up at him. She then gave his dick a hard smack making him yelp in pain and the others laugh. "Now get dressed get out and don't come back till you learn how to make a girl cum you two minute mother fucker!,"

"You little," Shad said making an angry lunge at Melanie getting stopped by David.

"Look you knew the rules you got your nut now get your shit and leave out the back door now!," David said. Giving Shad an intimating stare making him grab his clothes and leave.

"Now that that's over whose next!," Melanie said laying back an holding her legs wide open.

"Me,"Mack said driving his dick into her quim.

"UGHHH FUCK PUND MY GODDAMNED CUNT! DO IT!," Melanie yelled another orgasm approaching.

Mack dealt Melanie few light but firm slaps he hammered Melanie's sex. "Cum for me! Cum for me you whore!," he grunted after each slap.

"YEAH SLAP ME FFUCK ME!," Melanie moaned Her Climax right at the break. Then Mack gave her on hard long stroke setting her off like, a roman candle. "HOOOLLLLLLLYYY FFFFFUUUUUCKKK! SHIIIITTTT!," Melanie screamed as climaxed her juices spraying the floor. "Ughh Dave lay down!," Melanie said prompting her cousin to lye on his back on the mattresses . Melanie quickly mounted his pole and began riding him in the cowgirl position bouncing up and down dripping sweat from her forehead to his.

"AHHH FUCK MEL RIDE ME!" David moaned matching her rhythm with his dick.

"UGHH FUCK MY PUSSY CUZ FUCK IT!," Melanie moaned as she road her cousin like a prize race horse. She then looked around seeing the other males jerking off watching and said or rather grunted "WHAT ARE YOU LAZY FUCK JERKING OFF FOR WHEN I HAVE AN ASS AND A MOUTH!."

Not wanting to be second Akeem spit on his member and knelt behind Melanie and placed his hand on her lower back and bent her forward "Hold her still Dave," he said making David slow to a stop. "You ready for me bitch?" Akeem asked.

Melanie reached behind herself and took hold of her cheeks spreading the them for him. "Backdoor's open come on in," she said with a sexy purr.

Akeem slowly but firmly shoved pass the resistance of Melanie's anus making the blonde cry out in a mix sharp pain and lust as he buried his thick nine inches into her ass. Once he bottomed he began moving in and out as David moved again. Soon the to fell into a hard rhythm with Melanie sandwiched between their muscular bodies as they pounded away at her wanton holes.

"YESSS FUCK ME! TREAT ME LIKE A FUCKING WHORE!," Melanie screamed gleefully riding the two studs. "FUCK THIS TIGHT WHITE PUSSY AND ASS!"

"Yeah you like black dicks in you bitch huh! You like it!" Akeem grunted as he hammered at her backdoor.

"UGH GIVE ME THREE!," Melanie moaned feeling lost in a rapture of sex.

"I can handle that," Omar said holding his cock at Melanie's mouth.

Melanie angled her head to the left and accepted Omar's prick into her mouth. "UMMMM!," she moaned happily around the cock in her mouth.

"Let get some of that ass man," Shawn said before taking Akeem's place in her ass. "Damn this ass is tight girl!," he said humping away at her ass.

"UHH LET ME TASTE MY ASS!," Melanie said in ecstasy.

Akeem grinned and happily obliged guiding his prick to her waiting mouth. "UGHH how's that ass taste off my cock bitch," he moaned.

"Ummm sweet like a candy cane baby!," Melanie said as she had another orgasm.

"Dave man let me get some more of that pussy my dude," Jamil said.

"Yeah and let me in that ass Shawn," Malik said eager wanting another piece of the girl.

"EGGGRH! Alright boys switch!," Shawn withdrew from her ass and she pulled herself off of David's dick. She then quickly shoved Malik to the mattresses mounting him reverse cow-girl taking his dong in her ass and Jamil soon took her pussy. "OHH YESS THAT'S IT THAT'S IT!," she moaned over and over as he felt another climax bust through her as she was now having them every two minutes or so.

"AHH SHIT HER ASS IS SWALLOWING MY DICK," Malik groaned ass he felt Melanie's ass gripping at his thrusting member.

"AND HER PUSSY IS SUCKING MINE!," Jamil groaned pounding away at her slit.

"AHH RIIIPPP 'EM OPEN RIP MY FUCKIN HOLES OPEN!," Melanie groaned as she tossed her head side to side in lustful pleasure impaled on the two pistoling dicks. "OH SHIT! OH SHIT! UGH I'M GONNA SQUIRT I'M GONNA SQUIRT PULL OUT PULL OUT!," she screamed feeling a massive orgasm about to burst fourth. Jamil gave her a few more sharp pumps before pulling and what followed was no less than amazing. "RUUGGGGGAHHHHHHH!," Melanie shrieked as what could only be described as a geyser of pussy juice erupted from her sex hitting the wall and making her convulse.

"Holy shit!," Mack said amazed.

Melanie still shaking climbed of Malik and began sucking both his and Jamil's dicks getting equal taste of her pussy an ass. "Fuck I love sucking dick!" she moaned as she greedily feasted on the two cock. She then felt two strong hands pull her away. When the two hands turned and lifted her she saw that it was Mack coming back for more but barely had time to react her pussy was once more filled with his cock she then felt Omar stuff her ass. She then began to move energetically on the two meat staffs. "UGGGHHH YES I WANT IT IWANT ALL EVERY FUCKIN INCH!" she begged.

"AH SHIT! She's a real man!," Omar said to Mack as he broke down Melanie's backdoor.

"Yeah a real fuckin black cock slut! Ain't that right Mel!," Mack said hammering her pussy.

"YEAH I'M FUCKING AND I'M FUCKING PROUD OF IT!" Melanie said sinking to the very depths of her own sexually depraved nature. "YESSS THAT'S IT USE ME I'M YOUR SLUT!...UGHHHHH HARDER FASTER!," she begged her normal mind completely eradicated her mind was now nothing but a lust filled cloud. "LIKE THAT!...YESS! YEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS," she screamed as she climaxed yet again. "Ugh Davie come fuck my ass!," she said as Omar pulled out of her backdoor.

"Oh you know I've been I've been waiting for this," David Said be for shoving his rod up his cousin's asshole.

"FUCK YEAH!," Melanie moaned as David fucked her ass and Mack pounded her pussy "OH FUCK I….. I….I WANT CUM FEED ME All YOUR FUCKING CUMMMMM!," Melanie moaned another monster orgasm taking shape..

"UGHHH YEAH IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT MEL YOUWANT MEL ALL OUR HOT NASTY CUM ALL OVER YOU!," David asked his own orgasm right at the edge.

"YESSS COVER MEEE MAKE ME DIRTYYYY MAKE ME DIRTY!," Melanie screamed as she reached her climax

David pulled his throbbing cock from her anus and Mack pulled out of her letting her drop the mattresses on her knees where she began fingering her clit like a mad woman as David and the others circled her jerking their hard-ons . "Cum on my face Cum all over me!," Melanie moaned tilting her head back her mouth open.

"UGHHH HERE IT CUMS!," Shawn said stepping forward and blasting his load on Melanie's face in thick hot ropes. The first shooting across the bridge of her nose. "GAGHHHH YEAH FUCKING WHORE!," he groaned as the rest of his load hitting her chin open mouth and neck with a few drops dribbling to her tits before he was done.

"Ummmm more," Melanie said still holing some of Shawn's load in her mouth.

"GUGHH NASTY BITCH! I'M CUMMING," Malik said stepping forward jerking his cock at the left of Melanie's face.

"FUUCK ME TOO," Jamil stepping to opposite side of Melanie's face

Both let out a joint long loud groan as they both came. Their loads kriss crossing her face hitting around her eye sockets cheeks lips and in her mouth. A few stray ropes hitting her hair. By the time they were finished.

"Mooore!," Melanie moaned now hold three loads of cum in her mouth.

"EHHH OPEN WIDE ," Omar said standing in front of Melanie just before he popped his load.

"Ahhhh!," Melanie said opening her mouth wide as he felt the first spurt of Omar's cum hit her forehead. The next spurts hitting her eyelids, cheeks nose and chin. With Omar spraying the last several ropes of his seed in her waiting mouth and on her tits.

"GERRHHH HERE COMES ANOTHER DOUBLE SHOT MEL," Akeem said as he and Mack began blanketing Melanie's face and filling her mouth with spunk. Each getting large blobs on tits neck forehead and in her hair before they finished.

"Last one Mel you ready?!," David said beating his meat inches from his cousins cum covered face.

"Uh huh!," was all Melanie could manage to say with the six loads of cum in her mouth. This was the load Melanie was waiting for. She knew from experience that her twin sister and her cousin each produced the largest amounts of cum she'd ever had. She also knew that out of all the loads she had drank their were the most tasty.

"Ok 1,2,3!," David said releasing a geyser of seamen onto Melanie's face. With several ropes hitting her hair eyelids nose cheeks and lips. As well as spraying a healthy amount into her mouth and on her tits be before he was done. Leaving Melanie a covered mess the likes that would make Sasha Grey herself blush.

Melanie wanting to tease the other six before dismissing them as well as wanting to get her self off. Gargled the seven loads of cum in her mouth before closing it and beginning to swallow the river of cum in her mouth. Shuddering with orgasm with each gulp until she opened her mouth showing she'd swallowed it all. Then taking a play from the Annette Schwarz playbook scooped some of the cum from her face and snorted it up her nose. Making the boys cheer. "Umm that was great boys thank you" she said getting to her feet on noodle legs.

"No thank you," Mack said pulling his underwear back on .

"Yeah best piece of pussy I've had in forever," Akeem said donning his pants.

"Yeah me too, not mention your head is the best," Shawn said getting cheers of agreement from the other six.

"Thanks boys but flattery won't get you seconds," Melanie said getting a chuckle from the others "Now since you've cummed my eyes shut I'm gonna go shower merry Christmas boys," she said feeling her way to the bath room.

After spending a good hour and half washing the cum from her body and hair. Melanie then spent another hour brushing her teeth before drying her hair and reapplying her light make up. Then not bothering to put on clothes she padded down the hall to David's room where she found him naked and napping on top of the covers in his bed. His still semi hard penis laying across his thigh like a sunning black snake. Knowing what she came to do Melanie made her way to the bed and straddled him. She then leaned down and kissed him deeply as kiss that was happily returned by David.

"Umm don't you get enough?," David asked jokingly.

"Nope, I never get enough of you lover" Melanie said kissing his neck and grinding against him. "Umm Make love to me baby get on top of me and make love to me I wanna feel your weight on me," she moaned.

"Um thought you'd never ask," David said wrapping his arms tight around Melanie as he took her into a deep kiss and rolled them into the position Melanie desired.

What fallowed were the two cousins slash lovers locked in passion as the made sweet love to each other for hours. The to shared kiss after kiss climax after climax position after position. Until they lay spent and wrapped in each other arms starring into each others eyes.

"Davie?" Melanie said her head resting on David's chest.

"Yeah Mel," he said twirling her blonde locks around his finger.

"If we were to say make it official like be boyfriend girlfriend would things change," she asked.

" What do you mean by change," David asked.

"Like sometimes I'd like you to be my boyfriend you know romance me and stuff, and other times I'd just need my cousin Dave the guy I watch anime and wrestling with the guy who's my big brother," Melanie explained.

"Don't I pretty much do that now I mean I don't send Sam cookie bouquets on Valentine's day and you guys birthday now do I," David asked sarcastically.

Melanie chuckled as she took in the truthfulness of his words and said "So you're saying nothing has to really change at all,"

"Nope," David said kissing her temple,

"Not even sex?," Melanie said wanting to know the answer to this very crucial question.

"I believe our arrangement of being safe and sharing our goodies has worked well the past year or so. So if ain't broke don't fix it," David said. "Besides I like watching you fuck other people."

"And I you," Melanie said with an elated smile. "Speaking of which how'd you like to have a reverse of tonight for a birthday gift?

"Me and eight white girls." David thought aloud. "sounds fun."

"Good but I was thinking more of a mix of flavors for you baby I now how much my man loves variety," Melanie said giving David's peck a kiss.

"I'm not your man yet Mel," David said smirking

"Why not," she asked with a mock pout.

"You haven't asked me yet silly," David said smirking like the proverbial Cheshire cat

"Ok smart ass will you be my boyfriend," Melanie said.

"I don't know you're kind of slutty and….," David trailed of mockingly

"David just kiss me," Melanie said annoyed.

"Ok," David said kissing her deeply until both needed air. The two then snuggled in each others arms and drifted to sleep.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: Well folks hop you enjoyed it. Since its Christmas and possibly the last update of 2012 I'd like to think all the fans who've stuck by me through what has been a truly hard year for me. I appreciate all your love and support thank you and may you have very, very blessed holiday season **


End file.
